In many cases, digital fabrication tools require the use of modeling software, computer aided design (CAD) software, or the like. However, it may take a substantial amount of time and effort for some individuals, such as novice or less-experienced users, to use or learn how to use these software programs in order to create their products. As such, these digital fabrication tools are somewhat limited in their appeal to some individuals, such as novice or inexperienced users.